1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field on blur correction mechanisms and image capture apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Some image capture apparatuses, such as video cameras and still cameras, incorporate a blur correction mechanism for correcting blurring by moving lens groups in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis of the lens groups (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2001-117129, Patent Reference 1).
Such a blur correction mechanism is provided with a base frame (fixed frame), and two movable frames which are movable in directions orthogonal to an optical axis with respect to the fixed frame. These movable frames are moved in two different directions while ushered by guide shafts, respectively, to correct blurring.